A Dullahan Searching For Her Love
by DoomDesireforLove
Summary: When another Dullahan appears to Celty, she must uncover who he is, but she never expects to find who she really is. His name Aiden Hettleson, The Headless Wolf. Please enjoy and review and PM. I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forgotten

Several thoughts ran through the dullahan's mind. She didn't know why he resembled her but she needed to find out. His silent bike was even similar to hers. It was something she had to investigate. He rode the bike with extreme skill that even outmatched hers. It was like he was saying,

'_Hey want to play?'_

And she did, she really did. He pushed through the traffic looking back with his wolf head helmet. She was getting closer and closer. She knew he was letting her get closer. She needed to end this chase now. Her black scythe formed and she clipped the back tire of the stranger's bike, throwing off his balance. The bike span out of control and the strange man bounced across the pavement. He landed and stayed down. She jumped off her little bike and ran up to him. A blade appeared in his hand and he swung it at where her neck would have been. Her helmet hit the rough road and bounced a couple of times. The man jumped up and pinned Celty down by her arms. She struggled to free herself. With her body twisting and turning a voice crawled into her thoughts,

'_Celty I missed you. I never thought I would find you. It's been so long.'_

She ceased her movement and fixed her gaze on the stranger. He was in her thoughts and her silent voice went into his,

'_How do you know my name? I don't know who you are. Who are you?'_

'_It's me Aiden. Aiden Hettleson.'_

'_I don't remember.'_

'_I'm just like you. We were separated so long ago.'_

He removed his helmet to reveal that he too was missing his head. The black haze that bellowed out of it was like looking in a mirror. She reached out and touched him just to make sure he was real. She couldn't believe another dullahan was actually around. He threw his arms around her, making her nervous. He straightened his back and ran back to his bike. He opened the compartment and pulled out a wrapped up object. The bandages that encased it were pulled off and a young man's head was held out to her. He was lucky he still had his memories and his head. He invaded her mind once again,

'_Celty where's your head?'_

'_It was stolen. I don't know where it is. I'm sorry I forgot you.'_

'_Well I understand why now. Well I think I'll help you. I might need a place to stay though.'_

'_Maybe Shinra will be able to put you up. Your name is Aiden, right?'_

'_Yes it is. I hope I'm not being a pest.'_

'_Not at all. Now follow me.'_

Their silent motor bikes sped through the city and weaved between cars and people. It felt so familiar to the female dullahan. It probably was only a random feeling that jumped into her body. The night was cool, but smelled of a city. Filth and danger was the repugnant smell that hung in the air. Aiden's voice was heard clearly in Celty's mind,

'_So Shinra. Who is he? He sounds like a very pleasant man.'_

'_He helped me when I lost my head. I've lived with him for the past twenty years.'_

'_I sense you have strong feelings for him. I never thought you of all of our kind would fall for a human. You used to tell me that it would be too hard to see them grow old and frail without you. Our kind is ageless after a certain point. I know all too well what it is like to see a loved one wither to death. It is horrible. '_

'_Yes I know. But if my life goes on, I hope that all the joy I have is passed onto the next person I fall in love with. My life and love are unending.'_

'_I wish it was.'_

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'_Nothing. Just remembering the past.'_

'_Oh. Well we are almost there.'_

Aiden cleared his thoughts so Celty didn't hear them. It would be too much if he told her the truth. He didn't even tell her why he was in Japan or why he had come to this particular part of Tokyo. Celty turned her transformed horse into a garage. She unlocked the door and led Aiden into the living space. A man was sitting at a computer typing some message to someone. He turned to greet Celty,

"Celty you are home. Wait, who is this you've brought with you?"

Aiden thought of the easiest way to explain who and what he is. He stepped by his dullahan friend and pulled off his helmet. A light puff of black haze left the head gear then a steady stream of it was let out of his neck. The man continued as he straightened his glasses,

"Oh I see. I doubt you have a way of communicating like Celty does. So here."

He rifled in a drawer for a second and pulled out a small electronic device. It had letters that were familiar to Aiden. He had only just begun understanding Japanese. He clicked out a message,

'_Hello. My name is Aiden Hettleson. I am a dullahan like Celty. She tells me that she lost her head. I actually still have mine, if you want to see it. I was hoping to stay with you and her for a while. You see; I'm searching for something."_

"What is it?"

'_It is a possession stolen by someone from this city. I was to married once. But fortune did not smile on me as my fiancé disappeared not too long before we were to be married. I was heartbroken and lost. A certain group from this country stole the engagement rings I had from my lost lover.'_

"_Oh. So you are searching for those rings? Can you tell me who you were going to marry?"_

'_Yes I am searching for those wayward rings. I was going to marry the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on. But I shall tell you her name another day, perhaps.'_

"How do you know Celty?"

'_She was a friend of mine in the country I hail from. I never expected to find her here in Japan. It is good to see her, to say the least.'_

"Well if you are a friend of Celty's then you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

'_Thank you Mr. Shinra. Your hospitality is much appreciated.'_

He sat down calm and collected. The man he was looking for would have answers. The man responsible.

Izaya Orihara.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking in

Chapter 2: Breaking In.

He felt the sprinkling water on his skin. It felt like forever since a shower was a thought in his mind. Aiden liked the warmth of a shower caressing his skin. It reminded him of past lovers and the warmth of another's arms. He had only been at Shinra's for a few days. The kind man had even bought him clothes and a cot to sleep on. He would try and repay him, no matter what. A knock on the door made him turn. He could sense Celty on the other side of the door. His voice was reaching out to her,

'_Yes? What is it Celty?'_

'_I brought you something. I thought you might like it. I'll lay it on your towels.'_

'_Thank you. Your kindness I will repay tenfold.'_

After the shower he dried his body and lifted up what Celty had given him. A bit of joy filled him up. He gazed upon his damp head. It had a pleasant smile about it. He emerged from the bathroom with his own, midnight black riding suit. The shirt gripped his muscles and Celty was elated that it fit him so well. They both knew that he could have just made a suit with his own power, but he was so happy with his gift. He gave Celty a hug even though she was still not used to the gestures. She really wasn't used to not acting like friends. Shinra came in coughing a terrible sound. Aiden held out his hand but he let it fall to his side. Shinra reassured him,

"It's only a cold, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Aiden left it alone at the time. He didn't have any reason not to trust him. He left on his bike and Celty secretly followed. She was curious on what he was doing every time he went out. She followed him and saw him converse with a few other people then head to the water. The sun was fading into black and he held his head under his shoulder to gaze upon it. He enjoyed the full view of the fading light while Celty remained out of sight. She was entranced by how peaceful he looked. Even though he had tears streaming down his face. He turned and spoke with his mind,

'_Celty I know you are there. I can sense you. Please reveal yourself. I'm sorry to show my emotions to you. Especially since I cannot see yours. I sincerely apologize.'_

'_Aiden. Don't be sorry. You can feel whatever you want. I'll tell you what I feel, okay?'_

'_Okay.'_

His idle hands wiped the salty dew away and a smile once again spread on his face. He continued,

'_What do you feel?'_

'_I'm very happy. Even though I don't remember you, I really like being around you.'_

'_It's going to take a bit more than that to get me to blush.'_

'_But that's not all,' _she rested on the guard rail overlooking the water, _'I look forward to seeing you when you leave. I don't know what it is but I know that if I ever need someone to be there for me you will be. You are familiar in so many ways, but you still are so strange to me.'_

'_Celty I wish you remember me, I really do, but if I told you everything that we were, you would probably be confused about it.'_

'_What do you mean? Please tell me.'_

She grabbed his hand and lifted it in hers. She asked in a sweet voice,

'_Please."_

Aiden had to avoid the situation for the time being. He pushed his voice into her thoughts,

'_I can't. I will promise something to you though. I will find your head so you can remember. I just need to find someone in this city.'_

'_Who do you need to find?'_

'_Izaya Orihara.I was told he would be able to help me. He might be the key to finding what I seek.'_

'_I know an Izaya Orihara. I should be able to arrange a meeting with him if you want.'_

'_Celty you don't even know how much that would mean to me if you did that.'_

'_Okay I'll try to set it up for you.'_

The sun faded as they headed back to Shinra's place. They were stopped by a blonde man in a bartender's uniform. He was still wearing sunglasses at night and had a cigarette in his mouth. He looked back and forth between the two dullahans. His voice was slightly rough,

"Well I guess it is true. Another headless rider. This one appears to be male though. That's cool I guess. Well I think I'll go kill Izaya. See you Celty."

Aiden was in shock from how calmly the man took his appearance. He had baggy black pants and a tight long sleeve shirt and also wore his wolf helmet. He did look imposing but the blonde man didn't even give him a second thought, he just carried on. Aiden swear he heard the name Izaya, but he let it go at the moment. He wanted to feel the wind push against him, he wanted to hear Celty's voice. He wanted to cast his worries in the sky and drift in his own tender world of happiness. The wind was well enough for him. He came in to the living space with Celty and they could hear Shinra wheezing in the other room. Aiden went to check on him as Celty went to take a well-deserved shower. When Aiden placed his hand on Shinra he sensed something terrible. He immediately typed on his device,

'_No. You can't be. This isn't right. Why have you been lying to Celty and I.'_

"You know as well as I Aiden. I couldn't tell you two. Now leave me be. It's too late to help me. Please don't tell her. Let me tell her on my own time. You need to find what you came here for. Celty sent me a message that it is Izaya you are looking for. Trust me by the end of this; you and she will have what you have lost."

Aiden left the room and Celty called out to him in his mind,

'_Is he alright?'_

'_He'll be just fine.'_

He knew he was wrong telling her this, but he had to keep up the charade. For her sake.


	3. Chapter 3: Night of Lost Love

Chapter 3: Night of Lost Love

He had searched high and low for Izaya but even with the help of Shizuo and Celty, Aiden was nowhere closer to finding him. Every day he came back to Shinra's house disappointed and losing his grip on his emotions. The other day when the yellow scarves attacked him, he nearly killed all of them. He questioned all of them but all of them gave no answer to him. He tossed them about like trash. To him the muggers and the robbers were the worst scum if they had no gallant reason to just take other being's hard earned money. He could sense their reason to rob innocents. He had to be careful on using his powers. With his head, his weapons didn't only cut the soul, it tears through flesh and bone with ease. He had his own scythe that he rarely used in battle. He only cut through non-living material. He didn't want to kill anyone. He came inside that night and his powers ceased to cover his chest. Frustration was seething out of him. Celty tried to comfort him, but he couldn't even look at her since he kept Shinra's lie alive. Shinra had kept the act together and Celty was nowhere near knowing what was truly going on. He was storming away from her when her voice screamed in his mind,

'_Look at me!'_

He turned and finally gazed upon her. She continued,

'_I know how you feel. Damn, I know better than anyone. I'm trying to help you, why are you mad at me?'_

He moved closer to her and she backed into a wall. He held himself over her his voice was soft,

'_Celty. I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated at myself. I'm so close but I'm still so far away. I promised I'd find your head and my mementos. I feel like I'm failing you and it hurts. It hurts so much.'_

She could hear sadness in his voice. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. A poof of the haze came from him and intertwined with hers. She felt his emotion as her own and saw a flash of what she thought was a memory. He let her hold him and returned the gesture. It had been so long since he had seen her and this is what he wanted to do now that they were reunited. She let go and he left to go to sleep. Celty covered herself with her blankets and drifted away.

She started to dream and she saw Aiden looking down to her while rain poured on both of them,

'_Are you alright Celty? That looked like it might have hurt.'_

'_I'm okay Aiden. Thank you.'_

'_Aw look your blushing.'_

The point of view Celty was in was her own. The gaze shifted to a head lying next to her. The face had red on the cheeks. Aiden held out a hand to assist her. He had a set of armor on that covered his renaissance clothing. He had foregone the chest plate and the helmet he had left at his home. She could see his face, semi covered by his reddish brown hair. He lifted her as she straightened out her beautiful dress. He wrapped his arms around her his voice was sweet,

'_I always worry about you. Celty you know what I am going to say.'_

'_Don't say it before I can. Aiden….'_

Celty awoke and rolled to her side to see her clock that read

'2:45'

She felt awkward as she twisted and turned until about four in the morning. She got up to walk around a bit. She was in a grey tank top and black panties. Her long legs were striding around the house. She saw Aiden sitting on the couch with his legs close to his chest. She was garbed in only his long lounge pants. His pale skin was glowing in the moonlight. Celty could see his muscles bulging as he shook while weeping quietly,

'_Damn it. It hurts so much. My heart; it aches for you my love. There's nothing I can do. I am powerless rest my weary soul.'_

He straightened his back and turned when a creak in the floor. Celty fell to the floor holding her sides. She felt grief and compassion for her long lost friend. She could feel a pain inside that was throbbing from deep in her chest. Many thoughts swirled around and she wondered what to do next. She didn't even notice that Aiden was standing over her. He lifted her up from under her legs and her back. His touch was gentle yet Celty felt a stern feeling from him. His voice was warm and caring,

'_What do you feel Celty? You told me you would tell me what you are feeling.'_

'_I feel pain, but not physically. I feel your presence so strongly, even in my dreams. Will you stay with me tonight? Please just….'_

'_Of course I will Celty. I'll stay with you as long as you need me to.'_

He carried her off into her room a rested her body on the soft material. He rested his body next to hers and stroked her arm. He could feel the goose bumps on her as he touched Celty. She rested her arm over his chest as they drifted off.

Meanwhile, a man gazed into the window to see the two dullahan's embraced. His smile was sickening and his voice was as slick as oil,

"Whether it is humans or dullahans, they are all so amusing. All yearn for affection from others. Oh, I hope that dullahan finds me. A new player to this game it seems."

Izaya jingled two engagement rings that were attached to a length of ribbon. A few more days of this cat and mouse would be enough. The truth would be revealed soon enough. Both Aiden and Shinra were lying to Celty and depending on how it played out, one would be left alone in the end. The morning brought a new day and a new façade for Aiden.


End file.
